Deadly Concoction
by Bakuras-Biotch
Summary: A small town American boy takes a international adventure to Domino University and meets some strange people. Will these strange people break his sanity? Will his long term relationship that develops with Marik fizzle? Come and join the adventue.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Concoction. **

_By: BakurasBiotch _

"Marik, you jackass!" I screamed, my voice like a howling cat, as I threw and shoe in the general direction of Marik's head. My face was bright red from blush AND tomato juice. Both would be Marik's fault. He looked minorly like he actually wanted to say something but his earth shaking laughter prevented any kind of communication. This idiot, Marik, was my beautiful, blond, Egyptian, psychopath boyfriend. And I love him, and all of his assholeishness. Yes I did just make that word up. I on the other hand are bright red, an American boy attending a Japanese college with no knowledge of the langue under his belt, a senior in his 4th year studying classical studies. Not to mention I am in no way beautiful, or blond. Not even a psychopath. And still wasn't what this all started. Actually when this all started I was a freshmen attending Domino University, not bright red from tomato

juice, maybe blush, and in no way what so ever attracted to men.

11:32pm TOKYO, JAPAN--

Here I am stumbling out of a plane into a terminal. Looking minorly drugged. Well I was. Flight plus me, Cătălin, normally ended up with losing my lunch. With a frown I got through security and grabbed my luggage before going outside the terminal. I attempted to flag down a taxi but so far I was failing. I just couldn't seem to wave my hand the right way. Ten minutes of trying I finally was about to give up one pulled up along side me. Pulling open the door I put a smile on my face.

"Hello, Domino University on campus dorms, please." The driver stared at me blankly for a moment before pulling the door shut and speeding off, while me and my bags were still on the side walk. And then to my luck it started to rain and the cars driving by had managed to cover me in road slush. My eyes became glassy as I frowned more and started to cry. Maybe a small town boy like me should just stay in Eastport, Maine and fish like his father did before him. I stumbled away from the road side after getting splashed another time. Turning to go back into the terminal and get a flight ticket back to Maine but a boy stopped those dreams. Literally. I crashed into a boy taller then me and falling onto by butt, crying lightly.

"Gomenasai…" I said my voice cracking as I tried to stop the crying. I sniffled and looked up more tears falling from my eyes. Then the blond boy said something. What he said I wasn't sure but I distinctly heard don't. Sorry. And wrong. All of those being negative words I figured he was yelling at me.

"Gomenasai. Gom- enas- ai. G- gom- en- a- sai. So- rrry." I started going on in English, Japanese failing me. The sobs became quicker. The boy started looking around to see if he could find anybody to help calm to the boy. Then he finally figured out I was speaking English in the end.

"Hush don't worry. What's your name?" He pulled me up and close, petting my hair trying to sooth the crying. I shook lightly for a few minutes longer still sobbing. Sniffling and whipping my eyes I looked up at him feeling better that he had found somebody that he could understand.

"Cătălin. Um…Yours?" I smiled a small weak smile but my eyes gleamed with joy. Their vibrant green color now returning. The other boy smiled in return, seeing that my mood was slowly brightening.

"Jou." I noticed his amber eyes and how they reflected the rain drizzling down around us.

"Um. Do you know why taxi drivers won't take me to Domino?" Me voice was soft as I played with my brown hair, waiting for an answer.

"There has been some mass chaos lately and if you don't live in Domino or have your own car then there is almost no way you will get there." He said a bit sheepishly. Then a limo pulled up. It's black tinted windows impossible to see through. The back door swung open as a tall, cold man stepped out with no expression on his face that I could see. He spoke. His voice mimicked his expression. Hard and cold. But when he talked to my blond… companion his was softer then I thought it would be. Of course when he spoke it was in Japanese and I had no clue what it meant. Jou then spoke, also in Japanese, he motion towards me at one point and the cold burnet looked over at me then Jou and then said something I do believe was no. I blushed as the two seemingly argued but the cold man keeping his composter and the blond not so much. Finally after five minutes of arguing, then burnet grunted and climbed back into the limo and Jou turned to me.

"Seto can give you a ride to Domino UV. If you want." He smiled and even more after seeing the joy on my face.

"Thank you very much." I smiled as he helped me with my bags, while carrying his, and helped me in the limo. Once he sat down in-between the burnet and I he turned in the others direction.

"Seto, this is Cătălin. Cătălin this is Seto." He turned to me for the last part and smiled.

"Hello." I smiled kindly at the other only to get a grunt in reply. Jou smacked the other upside the head.

"Have some manners, Seto!" He was speaking in English. Seto turned and glared bitterly at his boyfriend. I just sat there silent feeling out of place.

"Fine. Hello." He said the last part in my direction. Jou smiled and leaned over. I think he kissed him but I can't be too sure. They stayed in that position for a little which made me figure even more that they were kissing and made me miss my ex more then I had in the past few months. Jou's arms moved around Seto and I saw Seto's arms move around Jou. Looking out the window I saw a sign that read Domino city. Smiling I ran a hand through my hair. I was almost there. The two, joined at the lips, finally broke apart and turned my direction.

"Where in Domino do you need to go?" The cold boy, Seto asked in English seemingly knowing I didn't understand Japanese.

"Domino University campus dorms, please." He turned and leaned forward to the driver and told him in Japanese what I had just said.

"Why are you going to Domino UV? I figure you are from America, so why didn't you go to one of the schools there?" Jou asked his amber eyes darting around taking in everything as mine had done earlier.

"The classic studies program here is said to be one of the best in the world. And I got a international scholarship, which had better funding then a national scholarship." I said just as we pulled into the campus.

"Thank you. Thank you." I said as we rounded the loop to the admissions office, which to my luck was open. I climbed out of the car, Jou following me.

"You need any help?" He asked when the trunk opened and my head disappeared under the lid.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I lugged the two large cases out of the trunk almost falling over from the combined weight.

"You don't seem to be fine." He laughed walking over and taking the heavier of the two. I blushed. I shouldn't need help. I **should** be stronger then this.

"Thank you." I smiled, adverting my eyes to the ground. We walked in sync over to the admissions office where he looked at me and smiled.

"Good luck." Jou said as he hugged me. He was smiling like a proud father.

"Thank you, Jou-san." Then –san was put on with a question.

"Just Jou." He finally let go of me and nodded.

"See ya' later." He turned and started walking away. I nodded in reply and turned towards the office. Here is where it will all begin.

3:46 am DOMINO UNIVERSITY, DORM 911 DANRY HALL.—

I had stumbled into my dorm room two hours ago to be greeted by a lovely sight. My roomie. Him, and his multi- colored spiky hair laying on the floor staring at the ceiling looking rather annoyed and screaming in some language unknown to me. Then I noticed another boy. He had white hair sticking out in different directions. He was also screaming in a unknown language.

"Um.. Excuse me?" I adverted my eyes to the ground standing in the doorway my keys hanging form my finger, my two cases at my feet, and a simple carry on handing off my shoulder. Both of them looked over at… me. The boy stand in the door way looking scared and mildly concerned.

"Hello." There was a smirk on 'albino's face. He approached with a look of… Well I am not so sure of what.

"Um.. Hi?" I said not quite sure if that is what I SHOULD say or not. He finally got right in front of me.

"Bakura. Stop." The multi- color haired boy came back into my view.

"Buuuut! I don't wanna!" He sounded like a kid. A scary kid, but a kid no the less.

"Sit, boy."

"No." He turned and glared at him.

"Then leave him be."

"Fiiiine." He went back sitting on one of the beds. I stepped forward with my bags in tow.

"You can put your bags over there. " He motioned at the bed 'Bakura' was sitting on.

"Thank you." I walked over to the bed watching the 'Bakura' fellow carefully.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I gulped and stopped walking a few feet from the bed.

"I think that is a yes." His smirk still present on his face he towards me. I took a step back.

"Bakura! Stop it." The multi- color haired boy took my bags, glared at Bakura and put them next to the bed.

"Fine." He still sounded like a little kid.

'I'm too sexy for my shirt..' I looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Bakura grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, babe." He said into the phone. I looked at the other boy.

"Um.. I am Cătălin.." I said quietly.

"I'll be there. Yes I'll pick some up one my way home." Bakura shut his phone.

"Your in luck, Pharaoh. I've got to go now, so you can have time with your new… fuck buddy." He smirked and walked ovt the door be 'the Pharaoh' could protest.

"Er.. Sorry about him. He has NO manners." He said, and I nodded.

"I noticed."

"Oh by the way I'm Atemu." He flopped back on his bed. We both yawned.

"Maybe we should sleep." I said noticing his yawn and mine.

"Yeah. Maybe we should." He said starting to strip down. I blushed. I had always blushed when somebody started taking off there clothing. I blushed in the locker room too. He looked over at me.

"Something the matter?" He asked looking concerned.

"N… no. I'm sorry." I stuttered getting off my bed to grab my still packed bag.

"Okay.." I ignored that disbelieving note from him and pulled out my P.J.'s. I walked over to the bathroom, thank god it wasn't a floor wide one, and shut the door. I changed into my moon P.J.'s before noticing I forgot all my bathroom supply's were out by my bed. Opening the door and not looking out I stepped out. Then regretted it greatly. There Atemu was. Naked. Joooy.

"Sorry." My eyes moved to the floor and my cheeks turned red.I ran as fast as I could to my bed snatching my bag and heading back to the bathroom.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked now under his plaid blue covers.

"You were naked." I blushed more when the last word left my lips.

"So?"

"Most people don't like it if others see them naked." I said still blushing.

"Oh… I don't care." He said before rolling over and turning off his light.

"Night." Were the last words that left his moth before he drifted off to sleep. I wandered back into the bathroom and got myself ready to go to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boom. Boom. Boom. That was the sound of somebody pounding down our door. I pulled my blankets over my head groaning.

"Make 'em go away. Please." I groaned rolling over and pulling my blankets over my head.

"No, you get it."

"Nughhh" I groaned in reply. Pulling my blankets further over my head, exposing my feet to the cold air, I curled into a ball and wouldn't move.

"You are a great rommie." Atemu sighed. I didn't see what he did but I think he opened the door.

"Pharaoh." I sexy voice said. I didn't know the voice.

"Marik." Neither of them seemed happy to see the other. I sat up. My lips were slightly swollen from sleep, and my eyes still foggy. My hair was a mess and my P.J.'s ruffled.

"Oh who is this?" He asked noticing me/ He pushed passed Atemu and walked over/ I stumbled out of bed/

"H…hi. I'm Cătălin."I combed my hair using my hands. The first reply I got was a smirk. A creepy smirk.

"Marik." He said with a purr. He scared me more then Bakura. That is something.

"Stop bothering him, Marik. Your friend Bakura has done that enough." Atemu finally spoke up.

"But I like to. It's fun. He is so cute and innocent." My cheeks flared up.

"See." He said after I blushed again.

---

That's all for now. 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop bothering him." Atemu said as he walked over to the bathroom. The door shut and the waters started running. I sat on my bed watching Marik.

"Your sexy." He smirked sitting next to me. Running his hand through my hair. I tensed.

"Please stop." I said quietly.

"But I don't want to." He leaned over whispering that into my ear with a purr. His tongue darted out licking around my ear before darting out and tongue fucking my ear. I shuttered lightly.

"Stop." My voice wavered.

"But I don't want to. You are so hott." He purred into my ear, kissing around the shell of it. I shuttered.

"Please… stop…" My voice wavered again.

"Whhhy?" He asked sucking on my ear lobe. I squirmed.

"Because?" I avoided his gaze. I glanced over at the bathroom door. Why had Atemu not come out? Why had the water not stopped running? Why can't he save me.

"That isn't a good reason." He still purred.

"Please…" I whimpered. He actually complied this time.

"Fine I will. I need to leave anyway. " He smirked and stood. Leaning over he kissed me.

"Bye love." I watched as he walked out of the room. Just as the door shut the bathroom door opened and out walked wrapped in a towel.

"He leave?" I nodded and blushed. He was ONLY in a towel.

"I…I'm gonna go take a shower." I stuttered and jumped up. Grabbing my bag of clothing I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom.

BAM!

I crashed to the floor and ass not really breaking the fall. Atemu laughed.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you the floor was wet…"

"It's okay." I stood rubbing my ass. He walked over STILL IN A TOWEL.

"You sure?" He asked. I blushed.

"Y.. yeah." I blushed and shut the door in his face. Flipping the lock, sighing. Then stripping down I turned on the water and took a long steamy shower. After spending forty minutes in the bathroom I stepped out. Atemu was nowhere to be found. I figured I should explore some. I sat and pulled on my shoes. Pink and purple converses. I grabbed my key, jacket, and walked out the door.

12:40pm DOMINO PARK-

I sat down on one of the blue swings watching all the younger kids running around screaming and playing. Swing back two arms wrapped around me holding me so the my feet barely touched the ground.

"Eeep." I tried to turn but the swing stopped in.

"Hello, sexy." A voice purred into my ear gently. I knew the voice but couldn't think of who it belonged to. The other person turned me around. Bakura.

"Hi… Bakura." I blushed. He smirked.

"Hey sexy." I blushed. He smirked more.

"How are you?" He asked nuzzling my hair.

"F..fine." I tried to keep my breath steady. Why was he having an effect on me.

"You don't sound so sure about that." I figured he smirked more. I just couldn't see.

"I…I am. How are you?" I asked still unsure.

"You still don't sound sure. Are you okay?" He ignored my question.

"Y..yeah."

"Your lying."

"I am not… B..Bakura, I have to go."

"No you don't."

"I..I really do."

"Fine, love." He let go. I scurried off.

1:17pm BACK ALLY-

"What are you doing back here all by yourself, little one?" I turned to some face to face with a smirking Marik. Why was I getting caught by all the crazy people today?

"W….walking." My voice wavered. He scared me.

"Where to?" His smirk grew as he took a step foreword.

"J…j…just exploring…." I stuttered. He stepped closer again. I back away. He really did scare me. I would rather be in the park with Bakura then in a ally with Marik.

"You shouldn't be 'exploring' the back allys. It's dangerous. You could get raped, or beaten." I nodded.

"Oh… okay." I kept walking.

"Did you not just heed my warning?" I grabbed my arm as I tried to pass him and spun me to face him.

"Truth be told I am more scared of you then anybody else in these allys." I said my voice a growl. I never knew I could act in such a manner. I glared at him. I must have come off as pathetic. He started laughing at me.

"I would be scared of me if I was you." He smirked. I could see two pearly fangs when he did so. Pushing me aganst a wall he smirked.

"Your coming with me." He hissed into my ear. I struggled and tried to get away. He yanked me close to himself and we both vanished. I looked around panicking.

"Where the fuck are we?" I started to freak and struggle.

"Get off of me!" I finally got out of his grip and started running. He just laughed. His laughing seemed to come from everywhere. I felt like I was going insane. I started to run harder. The laughing was just as loud. It was driving me insane. I dropped to my knees crying. I couldn't. No. The noise. My thoughts started jumping and making no logical sense. My eyes rolled back into my head and I was clamed by a different darkness.

After 9pm A HOUSE--

I groan and rolled over. I have a horrid head ache and wasn't quite sure where I was. Opening my eyes I looked around. Everything was dark and my vision was foggy. I looked around and couldn't see anything but darkness. I could here voices downstairs yelling. Somebody stomped and slammed the door loudly. I winced and whimpered and hid under my blankets from the darkness. Maybe it wouldn't eat me if it couldn't see me. The door opened and light flooded in but I couldn't see it I was still hiding. I wimpered and somebody came over and placed a hand on my back.

"Shh… It's okay." The voice was familiar.

"J..jou?" I whimpered and moved closer to him. He rubbed my back gently. I peered out from under the blanket and retreated again. It was still dark.

"M… make it go away." I started crying.

"Shh… It's okay, what do you want me to make go away?" He asked looking around confused.

"T…the darkness…" I whimpered again. I felt a weight lift off the bed and heard light footsteps across the room and a click on a light switch. A moment later I felt a pressure on the bed again. I poked out form under the blanket to see Jou and lit up room.

"Thanks.." I said quietly. He look worried, but before I could ask why he spoke.

"Why are you freaking out all the sudden?" He looked really worried. I wasn't used to this so I spilled it. I told him everything that happened. He nodded. Looked pissed. And didn't pass judgment.

"I am going to kill him." All I could do was nod in response.

"What are you here?" I wanted to know.

"Me, Ryou, and Malik were hanging out when Marik came in with you in his arms. He looked slightly upset." I didn't believe him. Why would he be upset but I let it slide.

"You should be heading home."

"Yeah. You should sleep." He had noticed my yawn.

"Okay.." I said sleepily. He nodded and left, the light was still one. I curled up with all intentions of never turning it off and fell asleep into a world of nightmares.

9:47am MALIK'S HOUSE--

I awoke to a soft rapping on the door. I groaned and opened my eyes whimpering for the lights were off and curtains drawn tight. It was dark and I hid under my blankets hopping it wouldn't eat me. The door opening splaying unseen light into my room.

"Cătălin-san?" Some figured asked when walking in. I looked up and over my blanket then saw the lights were still off. I whimpered and hid.

"So..omthing wrong?" The strange white figure asked me in a concerned tone.

"Y…y…y..yes…" I whimpered.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried.

"D…d…darkness…" I whimpered and muttered, hiding further under my blankets. I do believe he nodded. The light switch flipped on and he walked over.

"Breakfast is ready." He spoke quietly.

"Are you going to eat, Cătălin-san?" He asked still in the quiet tone. I shook my head. I didn't think I could eat. I felt sick.

"Y..yes, Cătălin- san." I imagined he bowed and left the room It wasn't till a few hours later I heard the door open again.

"Cătălin? Are you okay?" It was my room mate, Atemu. I shook my head again. I felt a weight on the bed and a hand run through my hair.

"What happened?" He asked softly still brushing my hair calmly.

"He…dark…laugh…run…insane…" I muttered and slurred.

"He who?"

"M..marik."

"Dark what?"

"Abyss."

"Laughing?"

"Marik…echo…"

"Run? Who ran?"

"Me…nowhere"

"Oh no he didn't!" I didn't know what Atemu meant by that. He jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Comeon' we're going back to the dorms." I nodded he dragged me downstairs.

"Ryou, can you feed him?"

"Of course Atemu-sama." Atemu left and Ryou lead me into the kitchen by one hand.

"What would you like to eat?" I shrugged. I really didn't know what I wanted to eat.

---

That's all for now. 3


End file.
